infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Airlink 101 AR690W
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Airlink 101 / Airlink 101 AR690W __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = RRK-WRGN20 CPU Type = Ralink RT2880F GY57600D0 0821ST MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3735552 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = 0823PPR V54C3256164VDT7 nvram Size = ? Switch = Realtek RTL8366SR 82416S3 G819B Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/3A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 225 x 120 x 30mm (L x W x H) USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 sp2 - build 13908 - 20100213 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT2820L WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3 external 2dBi undetachable antennas Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n draft 2.0 = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Airlink AR690w Brainslayer switch not working Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Airlink 101 Category: Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT2880F Category:RT2820L Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:Realtek Category:RTL8366SR